Él es mi padre
by Bonny Spynelly
Summary: Helena tiene curiosidad por sus orígenes y descubrir una habitación que su madre a ocultado con recelo sólo será el principio de una historia realmente conmovedora.


**Él es mi padre.**

El corredor era frío y muy húmedo, tanto que de las grietas del techo goteaba agua, y la única luz que había allí era la de la varita de Helena. Había descubierto aquel pasadizo subterráneo bajo su casa aquel mismo verano, tras regresar de la escuela, pero no había tenido tiempo de investigarlo y calmar la curiosidad que aquel lugar le causaba. No tenía muy claro donde desembocaba aquel largo pasillo, que parecía interminable, pero no se había atrevido a preguntarle a su madre por temor a que ella le impidiese ir a aquel lugar. Si lo había escondido durante tantos años por alguna razón sería, por lo que decidió aventurarse aquella templada mañana de agosto y descubrir por si sola lo que tanto escondía su madre.  
>Al llegar al final del corredor lo único que pudo ver fue un portón de madera, que estaba cubierto por algunas telarañas y cuyo pomo estaba desgastado y mohoso. Susurró un hechizo que abrió la cerradura de la puerta y empujó, para entrar sigilosamente a una habitación que estaba bien cuidada, como si alguien se dedicase a limpiarla y mantenerla todos los días del año. En las paredes colgaban muchos retratos, algunos más pequeños que otros, con marcos muy austeros.<br>Helena se acercó a un conjunto de pequeños retratos, completamente inmóviles dónde el paisaje común era una pequeña aldea, supuso que Escocesa. En una de esas instantáneas aparecían los que al parecer eran sus abuelos maternos; un hombre robusto de fuerte mentón y extremadamente serio y una mujer delgada con el cabello largo, muy sonriente y abrazada con amor al que se suponía era su marido. Se veía que eran una pareja muy contradictoria y la mirada penetrante de aquel hombre le recordaba a la de su propia madre cuando se enfadaba con ella. Rowena también aparecía en uno de los retratos, rodeada de aldeanos en una feria, con su rostro aniñado y sonriente.  
>Caminó a lo largo de la gran habitación hojeando cada cuadro, desentrañando la vida de su propia madre, hasta que dio con uno que llamó especialmente su atención. Su madre miraba sería al frente, con el mentón ligeramente elevado en signo de orgullo, y tomaba la mano del hombre que la acompañaba en la imagen. De fondo había una austera pared de piedra, con un blasón que tenía gravado el escudo de una familia. Se acercó más a aquel retrato, fijando su mirada en las palabras que rodeaban al escudo, dónde pudo descubrir el apellido Ravenclaw inscrito. Dirigió sus ojos a los de aquel hombre que estaba igual de serio que su madre, con sus cabellos castaños recogidos en un lazo negro y su mirada, del mismo color que el cielo azul, estaba algo apagada. Era igual de alto que Rowena y su rostro era de trazos angulares que lo hacían especialmente guapo y llamativo. En la placa que estaba fijada al marco se podía leer: Ian Ravenclaw y Rowena Ravenclaw. Así que aquel hombre, completamente desconocido, era ni más ni menos que su padre. Tan sumida estaba en sus cavilaciones que no escuchó como la puerta se abría repentinamente y su madre entraba con su rictus serio.<br>—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí Helena? —cuestionó sin cambiar ni un ápice su expresión y con sus brazos laxos a sus costados—. No deberías estar aquí y mucho menos haber transgredido mi intimidad de esta forma. La curiosidad no es una buena consejera.  
>—Sólo quería saber que escondías con tano afán y ahora veo porqué me has tenido alejada de este lugar durante tantos años, porque ese interés tuyo de que yo no lo descubriese —atacó Helena tomando una postura tan orgullosa como la de su madre—. Pero tienes la mala suerte de tenerme a mí como tu hija y que te iguale en astucia e ingenio. ¿Quién es él?<br>—Si tan inteligente eres seguramente ya lo habrás descubierto por ti solita, no tendré que explicarte nada de lo que ese cuadro esconde —zanjó Rowena cruzando sus brazos bajo el pecho—. Cuando alguien quiere saber sobre las personas no se dedica a indagar por ahí, sino que debe preguntar antes y respetar la decisión de los demás de revelar o no los secretos de su vida. ¿No lo crees así?  
>—Pero es que esto —dijo señalando la habitación en general— también forma parte de mi vida, aunque tú no lo veas así. Estás tan obcecada en esconder las cosas que te olvidas que yo soy tu hija, que forma parte de tu vida y que todo lo tuyo forma parte de la mía. No eres sólo tú, también soy yo.<br>—Mis razones tendría para esconder esto, ¿no crees? Nunca te paras a pensar en las razones que yo pueda tener, sino en tu deseo de saber más y más —reclamó con voz rotunda, no esperando que su hija entendiese su punta de vista—. Ese deseo de saber cada vez más no te llevará a buen puerto Helena. Un don conlleva una responsabilidad que pareces no tener ni entender.  
>—Yo nunca sé nada, en cambio tú todo lo sabes, todo lo entiendes, todo lo razonas y no te dejas llevar por algunos impulsos que a veces son buenos consejeros —habló furiosa, dándole la espalda a Rowena para seguir contemplando el rostro serio de Ian—. Y no te preocupes no tienes que explicarme quien es, la inscripción lo deja bastante claro todo. El caso es; ¿por qué lo ocultas?<br>—Helena hay veces que es mejor ignorar las cosas que saber de ellas. Lo que esconde ese cuadro no creo que te guste —dijo en un intento de que su hija razonase por una vez y no se dejase llevar por esa terquedad que le caracterizaba.  
>—Deja que yo decida qué es lo que me gusta y que no. ¿De acuerdo? Si no quieres contármelo supongo que algún día me enteraré, porque al fin de cuentas la verdad siempre sale a la luz —habló con tono sabiondo—. Tienes dos opciones me cuentas tu versión de los hechos y yo me quedo satisfecha o ya buscaré los medio para saber que ocurrió.<br>—¡No sé a qué viene esa repentina rebeldía tuya! ¡Tú nunca has sido así Helena! —exclamó completamente sulfurada, olvidando cualquier compostura—. Muy bien quieres saber y tienes la edad suficiente como para conocer la verdad.  
>—Siempre he estado preparada para saber mi verdad, otra cosa diferente es que tú no lo estuvieses para contármela —rectificó Helena y señaló al hombre del cuadro para preguntar—. ¿Es él mi padre?<br>Rowena miró directamente al inmóvil hombre y pensó en todo lo que había pasado en aquellos años en los que, siendo tan joven, tuvo que tomar tantas decisiones importantes que le llevaron poco a poco a su mayor error y todo había sido por dejarse llevar por impulsos. Su hija le había reclamado durante los últimos meses la falta de ellos, pero resultaba que las únicas veces en que las cosas habían salido bien se había dejado llevar por su cabeza. Pensando en todo eso Rowena le ofreció a su hija salir de allí, pero en ningún momento Helena quiso moverse de allí por temor a que su madre, una vez lejos de allí, evadiese el asunto y terminase en la misma ignorancia en la que había estado hasta ahora.  
>Helena decidió sentarse en el suelo, como solía hacer en el jardín en verano, e invitó a su madre a que la acompañase. Rowena dudó unos segundos y terminó por acceder a la silenciosa petición de su hija, quien sonrió al ver como perdía esa corrección que la caracterizaba y se dejaba llevar por la espontaneidad.<br>El suspiro de Rowena fue el precedente a aquella larga historia que cambiaría por completo la imagen que Helena tenía de su madre.  
>—Él no era tu padre, es más nunca te quiso en su vida y yo me alegro que me alejara, aunque fuese de aquella forma —habló con voz segura, aunque su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo mientras acariciaba distraídamente su falda negra—. El señor Ravenclaw te dio su apellido por imagen, para no quedar en ridículo frente a la corte de Escocia, pero por lo demás tú sólo eras un problema para su dignidad y hombría.<br>—¿A qué te refieres con eso último? —interrumpió Helena, que se sentía algo contrariada por la escueta explicación de su madre.  
>—Yo me casé con el señor Ravenclaw muy joven y pura. Tenía dieciséis cuando mis padres consiguieron cerrar el trato con los padres de él. Nunca les recriminé que hiciesen eso pues estaban a punto de perder los terrenos de cultivo, la casa en la que había vivido desde que se habían casado y yo era un buen partido para cualquier noble que se cruzase en mi camino —relató con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, algo que Helena no había visto nunca en ella—. Por supuesto acepté el trato con buena cara, pero ese hombre no significaba nada en mi vida y yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de un vecino que había sido siempre mi gran amigo. Él era un humilde granjero y no tenía nada que ofrecer a la familia, al menos económicamente.<br>—¿Eso quiere decir que no volviste a verlo a él? —curioseó Helena, que parecía estar intrigada con aquella historia—. Eso quiere decir que rechazaste el amor por dinero.  
>—¡Fue muy difícil para mí! —reclamó Rowena, que se sentía abrumada por todos los recuerdos y sensaciones que estaba reviviendo—. Para mí él había sido el único hombre de mi vida, pero la familia Ravenclaw había ofrecido una cantidad lo suficiente generosa como para que tu abuelo no tuviese que volver a trabajar en el campo. Y para mí ellos eran más importantes que lo que pudiese sentir yo. El amor está sobrevalorado.<br>—¿Qué está sobrevalorado? Yo creo que es importante sentirse querida y querer.  
>—Es supervivencia Helena, no capricho. El amor hoy está y mañana se va dejándote en la más completa soledad. Yo no quería al señor Ravenclaw, pero pudo mantenerme y mantenerte que era lo único importante. Tú eras muy pequeña cuando él me abandonó y fue ahí cuando descubrí que era una bruja, que podía tener un futuro impresionante, pero siempre lejos de mis sentimientos e impulsos —aclaró con voz suave mientras que pellizcaba la tela de la falda con ambas manos—. Yo estuve muy dispuesta a estar con el señor Ravenclaw cuando me lo propusieron, pero fue más difícil que simplemente aceptar el trato y casarme. El matrimonio requería muchas cosas, entre ellas servir a tu marido y calmar sus necesidades. Aquello era la parte mala del acuerdo, la que yo en un principio rechazaba y después simplemente acepté por costumbre —contó con la mirada perdida en las piedras de la pared del frente, sin atreverse a dirigir la mirada a su hija por temor a ser rechazada—. El señor Ravenclaw necesitaba un heredero, pero después de dos años de intentarlo no hubo ningún resultado y según los médicos el problema era mío. El señor Ravenclaw lo asoció a la melancolía que tenía desde que abandoné la aldea y entonces decidió pasar un tiempo en las cañadas para ver si podíamos concebir un hijo. En ese momento fue cuando cometí la mayor locura de todas.<br>Los ojos de Rowena se bañaron en lágrimas por aquellos momentos que había enterrado hacía tantos años y que ahora desempolvaba para revelárselo a su hija. Era tan íntimo y dejaba tan descubierta su imperfecta humanidad que sentía pánico por lo que pudiese despertar en Helena. Se perdió en los recuerdos mientras le descubría toda su vida a Helena.

Rowena adoraba el verano y siempre lo había esperado para poder bañarse en el río, leer libros bajo la sombra de algún árbol por tiempo ilimitado, pasear por la plaza del pueblo con los amigos y acudir a las ferias. Por lo que pasear por aquellas callejuelas llena de puestos y alegría le hacía añorar su niñez y darse cuenta cuanto había cambiado su vida desde la última vez que había estado allí disfrutando como una aldeana más. Las personas que pasaban por su lado se quedaban observándola detenidamente, pues no era muy asiduo ver a una noble caminar por allí sin compañía y es que Rowena se había negado en rotundo a pasear con un escolta persiguiéndola.  
>Se había detenido en uno de los mercadillos dónde comercializaban unas telas exquisitas cuyos precios eran realmente desorbitados. Había sedas de muchos colores, entre ellos una de color azul oscuro que llamó por completo su atención. Pidió al tendero que le cortara unos metros y cuando disponía a salir de allí con su compra topó contra un hombre corpulento y que le sacaba una cabeza o algo más.<br>—Rowena, —exclamó el hombre realmente sorprendido mientras la sostenía para que no cayese al suelo— no puedo creer que seas tú de verdad. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Lo sabe tus padres?  
>—Eh… Hola Donald. Es toda una sorpresa encontrarte —dijo descolocada Rowena—. No esperaba encontrarte aquí, te hacía en el campo trabajando.<br>—No pareces muy contenta de verme. Si quieres me marcho y hacemos como si este encuentro no hubiese sucedido jamás —ofreció el joven que sonrió alegremente y soltó los brazos de la mujer a la que había estado agarrando hasta ese momento—. Yo no le diré nada a tus padres, por si quieres darle una sorpresa. Ellos están bien, aunque tu padre sigue trabajando en el campo, ya sabes que no puede quedarse sentado.  
>Donald se dispuso a marcharse de allí ante tal recibimiento por parte de la mujer, pero Rowena reaccionó de inmediato y lo tomó de la mano para llamar la atención de él.<br>—Lo siento mucho Donald, sólo me sorprendí. Es que… —calló por unos instantes pensando realmente si decir aquello, pero las palabras quemaban tanto en sus labios que no pudo evitar acabar la frase—. Te eché en falta, muchísimo. No sabes cuánto añoro este lugar y a su gente. Allí dónde vivo es todo tan diferente que no consigo acostumbrarme al cambio.  
>Donald sonrió levemente como gesto de entendimiento y la invitó a pasear mientras que Rowena le contaba su penosa vida con el señor Ravenclaw, los problemas que tenían para concebir un hijo y lo que echaba de menos de su aldea natal. A pesar de que no quería retrasarse para la hora de comer, Donald consiguió convencerla de que comiera en su casa y así lo hizo, sin si quiera avisar a su, seguramente, preocupado esposo.<br>Los días pasaron como aquel, con la alegre y vivificante presencia de Donald. Aquellas semanas se estaban convirtiendo en un oasis en medio del desierto, en un rayo de luz en una habitación en penumbras o en una bocanada de aire fresco y puro.  
>Varias noches después de su encuentro con Donald, había decidido quedarse a cenar en su casa y continuar disfrutando de aquella entretenida charla dónde estaba poniéndola al día de lo que había ocurrido en el pueblo aquellos dos años de ausencias. Incluso se había enterado que una de sus amigas se había quedado embarazada y que estaba a punto de salir de cuentas.<br>—¡Vaya! Seguro que estará ilusionada y my nerviosa, sabiendo cómo es ella —dijo Rowena pellizcando el trozo de pan que tenía junto a su plato—. Ya quisiera yo tener la suerte de poner tener hijos.  
>—¡Oh, no te rindas ahora Rowena! —exclamó Donald que casi no había tocado su plato—. Seguro que tendrás la oportunidad. Eres joven, muy guapa, dulce, encantadora, tierna, sensible y muy lista.<br>Aquellos halagos sonrojaron a Rowena que se puso en alerta al sentir como Donald le tomaba la mano suavemente encima de la mesa, con una ternura que hacía tiempo no sentía en nadie y con mucha dedicación, como si aquello fuese lo más maravilloso del mundo.  
>—Yo creo que se debe a que no lo quiero a él, que no deseo un hijo suyo y que todo es tan mecánico, tan frío y sin sentido —habló apenada con la mirada fija en el plato y realmente triste—. Pero mis padres necesitaban que cumpliese con el trato, necesitaban dinero y yo no podía defraudarles.<br>—Lo sé Rowena, lo sé. Eres realmente valiente habiendo hecho eso sin ningún interés personal, sacrificando tu felicidad para dársela a otros. Es una de las cosas que me encantan de ti.  
>Aquellas palabras fueron el preludio de algo realmente enternecedor, que removió el corazón de Rowena como no lo había hecho nunca. Donald se levantó de la mesa, se arrodilló frente a Rowena que continuaba sentada en su silla realmente impactada por la intensa emoción del momento, y él estrelló con dulzura sus labios sobre los de ellas. El beso era tierno, calmado, lleno de sentimientos que ambos estaban compartiendo con el otro y muchísima humedad.<p>

La mente de Rowena regresó a la habitación con Helena y se quedó mirando a la nada, hasta que su hija le acarició el brazo para animarla a continuar.  
>—Yo quería a ese hombre, realmente lo quería, pero aquello fue un error descomunal. Aquella noche acabé en su cama, por un impulso, pero de allí nació la niña más hermosa que he tenido frente a mis ojos —relató Rowena con los ojos inundados en lágrimas—. Tu padre no es un noble de gran linaje, ni tiene tierras por doquier, ni oro hasta la saciedad. Tu padre es alguien humilde, que trabaja de sol a sol y que tiene el corazón más grande que nadie ha tenido. Me quiso mucho, lo sé, y por eso naciste tú cariño. Pero yo no podía dejar al señor Ravenclaw y regresé con él a su hogar. Más tarde se enteró de que el bebé que yo esperaba no era suyo, sino de otro. Pero nunca supo de quien fue realmente.<br>—¡Oh mamá!  
>Helena se lanzó a los brazos de su madre que la acogió como lo había hecho desde que había nacido. Quizá su padre no era quien había esperado, pero realmente estaba feliz de que al menos ella no había nacido de un amor pactado, sino de algo natural y sincero.<p> 


End file.
